Apex Spiderman: Heroes of New York
by Ayekrusher0901
Summary: Five years into his Spider-Man career, despite being one of New York's best crime fighters and ally to the NYPD, Peter Parker still struggles to balance his two lives. Follow him, as he swings into the next chapter of his life, where everything matters.
1. Beginnings of a new web

"Hi there, folks. Let's start, shall we? My name is Peter Benjamin Parker, though some people just call me Pete. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for the last five years, I've been the one and only Spider Man, even though I'm not the only spider person of New York, surprising enough-"

"Hey, Spidey!"

"Don't interrupt the intro!" Peter sighed as a black and pink blur swung by in the background. "Okay, so that's Ghost Spider. She's pretty much a carbon copy of me - a rebellious neighbourhood spider woman, to be exact. She's not the only guardian of New York though, there's also the Heroes For Hire, and the Avengers. Oh, and who can forget all mighty S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You done with your monologue? Cause I heard that Tombstone's picking a fight with Hammerhead at Times Square." Ghost Spider asked, perching on a nearby railing. Her outfit had

"...fine, I'll do the introduction on the way."

"Race you there!" Ghost Spider laughed as she fired off a web and swung away.

"As I was saying..." Spider Man groaned as he leapt off the building. "On one hand, I've survived college and got a internship at Horizon Labs-"

"For real?" Peter stared at the lab around him as his mentor put a hand over his shoulder.

"Welcome to the crew, Peter."

"-fell in love, and broke her heart-"

"You're kidding, right?" She struggled to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry, but...it's for your sake." He forced himself to say the lame excuse, as she ran away in tears, leaving Peter alone in the rain.

"- and even though Uncle Ben has seen better days, I'll never forget the smile he had when he and May joined F.E.A.S.T.. On the other hand, I've helped save the city from street gangs, bank robbers, the usual stuff - and on occasion also the freakishly popular criminal streamer, cat burglars, andelemental monstrosities, but we don't talk about them."

"This, has been my story so far. And now, its time for the next chapter..."

* * *

The spider duo arrived to see the gang war in progress. The sound of sirens and gunshots were the only things audible aside from the civilians running for cover.

"Holy - and I thought things were bad the last time when Screwball decided to host her own literal hackathon." Peter muttered as he skimmed through the battlefield. Bikers were rumbling around waving shotguns while 1930s style mob enforcers brandished machine guns behind broken debris.

The police on the other hand, looked like they were exhausted. Between covering for the civilians who were in the crossfire and trying to take out as many henchmen as possible, it was almost never ending.

"This is a whole new level of danger." Ghost Spider quipped as they landed near a police barricade. "And I like it!"

"10-32, requesting backup, now!" A loud shout caught Spider Man's attention, and he whistled Ghost Spider to follow.

"Spider Man!" George Stacy greeted the webslinger. "And - Ghost Spider." He added redundantly, as Ghost Spider landed behind him. "We've got about fifty crooks in total, and ten of my men are down for the count." A violent explosion went off, as he ducked to avoid the flying debris. "Need a clear path through this mess, and fast."

"And a path is what you get, Lieutenant." Ghost Spider smirked as she produced a web line and swung off, quickly wrapping cars and benches to one side.

"Wish I could give a piece of my mind or two to her." Captain Stacy mumbled as he reloaded.

"Why? She helps out with getting the bad guys caught."

"She's not as tidy or helpful as you, though." Captain Stacy pointed out. "Everytime she gets involved I end up with double the paperwork."

"Ah. Understood." Spider Man saluted before swinging into the melee. Webbing up several gang members, he took a glance to see Ghost Spider acrobatically leap over several bikers and parrying back with quick blows.

"I now see why the Lieutenant is so wary of you." Spider Man noted as he swung over his webbed enemies, which Ghost Spider kicked unconscious.

"Tell him I still owe him that mug I broke during Screwball's hackathon." Ghost Spider retorted back as she scanned the battlefield. "There! Our brains in action."

Turning towards Ghost Spider's direction, he saw two men duking against each other. One of them a large pale-skinned man with razor-sharp teeth, wrestling against the other's machine gun that rapid fired.

"You got nerve, Lonnie!" The other shouted before headbutting the albino. "But you ain't got what it takes after the Pride!"

"Oh yeah? Well take this!" The albino roared as he recovered and threw a punch. Before either of them could do anything, the spider-duo landed in-between. "Alright, playtime's over!" Spiderman called out. "So we can do this the easy way-!"

"Shut up!" Both criminals shouted as they charged, forcing both heroes to leap over them, causing a collision.

"Well, plan A is out of the window." Ghost Spider commented as they landed. "Time for plan B."

And with that, the spider-duo went to work, with Spider Man against Tombstone, and Ghost Spider against Hammerhead.

The albino took on the brunt of Spidey's strikes before he retaliated with a strong punch. Spider man grunted as he webbed towards a lamp post before swinging back and burying his feet into Tombstone's chest, sending him flying past Ghost Spider, who had been leaping out of Hammerhead's bullet storm.

"I'll take that, thank you very MUCH!" She webbed the machine gun out of the mobster's hands before swinging it into Hammerhead's head, which admittedly didn't do much, until she hurled herself into his ribs and sent him into a trash can.

"And this, is a gift from me." She quipped before hurling a small metallic orb. It exploded colorfully, leaving a cloud of smoke as Hammerhead found himself electrocuted and webbed up.

"Hey, how'd you get one of those fancy gadgets? No fair!" Spider Man shouted.

"I got spare time, made it myself." Ghost Spider replied proudly before webbing Tombstone's leg and tried to knock him down, but he managed to overpower her and reeled in the heroine. "Ouch!"

"C'Mon, gimme a fight!" Tombstone taunted, preparing to stomp her, before another web hit his other foot and sent him splattering to the ground.

"You know, we love to, but some of us got to run." Spiderman replied Ashe landed on Tombstone's back before webbing him up. "Catch you later!" He waved to Ghost Spider who was getting up before swinging off in a hurry.

"Alright, Tombstone, you've got about ten seconds before-" She began before she got her own message rang, and as Lieutenant Stacy came over, his eyes widened at the caller.

"Uh, sorry, Lieutenant, gotta go, I take it you can deal with this?"

"Sure thing, Ghost Spider." Stacy grinned as he pulled out a pair of cuffs. "And you, Mr. Lincoln, are going to jail, but maybe we can work out a way to reduce your bail..."


	2. Work

"Peter! Where have you been?" A tired voice called out as Peter rushed into the confined lab.

"Uh, sorry, Curt, got into a bit of traffic at Fifth Avenue." Peter apologized as he rushed in, careful not to spill anything in the hazardous laboratory. Reptiles and rats scuttled in glass cages, each with labels on them.

"Heard it on the radio." Dr. Curtis Connors smiled. He was a man in his late forties who had a worn out lab coat on, through the thing that set him apart was the lack of his left arm, amputated after an incident that Curt refused to tell. "Gangs these days, always fighting for what? Power? Respect? Money?" He shook his head. "As your old man once said-"

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Peter nodded. "Something I never really understood until he almost died." He shuddered as he remembered the incident, as Ben laid on the ground with blood on his hands. "If he didn't make it..."

"It's always until they're gone that we miss them." Curt agreed. "But I don't think I'll be able to keep your internship through life lessons. We've got a bit of biochemistry to do. The board isn't happy with our lack of results."

"Again?" Peter frowned. "Thought you convinced them to give you more time."

"Peter, that was about a week ago." Curt chuckled. "Time really does fly, doesn't it? By the way, take a look, think we finally isolated that particular genome."

"Really? Guess our efforts weren't in vain." Peter said as he looked into the microscope. "Hey, Curt, something about this seems odd..."

Before Curt could respond, the door opened and two people entered, one of whom was carrying a tablet.

"Dr. Connors." The first said. "I hope you have better results for us than just...empty findings."

"Fortunately, this time I do. We've finally extracted the genome, and I can assure you, in the next phrase-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Connors. Our stocks are dropping faster than before. U-Gin's creating marketable tissue, Fisk Tech. is patenting a new tangibility armor, and I hear that Oscorp-"

"I know!" Curt interrupted, his face reddening. "I admit, U-Gin's Cradle tech has the ability to change lives, but all Fisk does is make weapons. And don't you dare start with that son of-"

"Dr. Connors!" Peter took a hold of his mentor's remaining arm, trying to calm him down. "Deep breaths, okay?" Begrudgingly, Curt stepped back and breathed deeply.

"I still don't get your personal vendetta with Mr. Osborne, but it doesn't matter. We need results, not progress. So unless you have them within the week, you're both fired."

"I - I understand." Curt hung his head in defeat as the two board members left. "Damn you, Norman!" He cursed, slamming his fist into the table, causing some of their test subjects to scurry in their cages in fear.

"Curt?" Peter asked, with Curt sighed again as he wiped his forehead.

"Sorry, Peter, but I'm afraid you may need to start finding another job soon." Curt apologized. "I fear we may not have enough time."

"But - where can I go?"

"I dunno, Peter." Curt sighed as he got up and headed to the door, pausing momentarily with his hand on the knob. "Only thing I know is that we're on a sinking ship."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Gwen Stacy bolted through the corridors of the recording studio, throwing on a green jacket over a black blouse with floral pattern. Her blonde hair was done in a half up, and she had dyed the tips a bright pink.

"So, so sorry, girls!" Gwen panted as she rushed into the booth, nearly tripping over the wires of the floor. Inside, the two other members of the girl band Arachne looked at the newcomer.

"Jeez, girl, where you been?" The Korean asked as she tuned her keyboard. Cindy Moon may not have the best sense of humor, but she could play her keys like wildfire. "You're lucky that the last section went overtime, we just settled in."

"Come on, Cindy." The redhead in the middle of the room flicked a guitar pick at the keyboardist. "There's a gang fight at Fifth Avenue, traffic was jammed."

"Ugh, MJ, this isn't university, stop making excuses. And why isn't your dad doing anything?" Cindy turned back to the blondie. "He's a cop! They should be helping."

"Come on, its Hammerhead and Tombstone who were fighting. One's got a skull thicker than a tank, the one's got immunity to pain. It's like a battering ram versus a blockade." Gwen retorted, pulling out a pair of drumsticks from her bag. "Trust me, you don't want to stand anywhere in between those two."

"Sounds like you know a lot."

"Where did you think I just was...?" Gwen fought the urge to knock some sense into Cindy with her own guitar, just as MJ, sensing the tension, spoke up.

"Right! Ladies, enough bickering, we're wasting valuable time for recording!" She announced, handing Gwen a music sheet before heading to the mic. "It's a new song that they gave me, so I'm giving you a few minutes to settle in with the beat."

"I think I can skip the minutes." Gwen grinned as she skimmed the sheet. "So, Sunflower, take one?"

About an hour or so later, they finally managed to make progress. Each of the trio had their own strengths, but together, they made up for the other's weaknesses. The same could be said for their music, they weren't particularly impressive on their own, but together? Gwen sometimes wondered why they didn't started their careers of professional musicians way sooner.

_Right, because we were up with debt at the time._ She mused, putting back her drums.

"Nice job, ladies!" MJ declared as they packed up. "I'll send over the demo tonight, hope they'll love it!"

Gwen opened her mouth to respond, just as she heard the sound of tapping glass. Confused, she looked over at the door, before seeing a familiar face. A young man who had graying brunette hair underneath a beanie, a gray blazer over a black shirt and a bouquet of roses in one hand waved back at her. She looked back at the two, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Harry!" Gwen grinned before running out of the recording booth and into his arms.

"Hey there." Harry planted a deep kiss before retracting his lips. "Brought you some roses, I hope you like them."

"You shouldn't have." Gwen smiled, taking in the flowers.

"Well, well, Mr. Os-heir." Cindy joked as she and MJ came out. "Here to take your girlfriend out again?"

"Gwen told me about her schedule, I'm just here to pick her up. There's very little we hide from each other." Harry replied, which MJ raised an eyebrow to Gwen's direction, something which Gwen quickly picked up and realized what MJ was planning to do.

Even though it was probably not the case, Gwen refused to take any chances and took ahold of Harry's arm and dragged him off.

"Yeah, and speaking of which, we need to go. Talk later!"


	3. Family

A dark green luxury sports car climbed quietly up towards the drawbridge, where on the other end, stood a large, gloomy prison.

"Ravencroft Institute." Harry Osborne quipped, as he led the vehicle towards the main gate. "You sure I don't need to come with you? I know he's a creep." He asked as he looked for a parking space.

"Don't worry, Harry." Gwen said as she unbuckled her seat belt. "It's not the first time I've done this, nor do I think it'll be the last. Besides, I've met crazier fans at Arachne concerts, how do you think I've been able to put up with your, well, mood swings?"

Harry fell silent for a moment, his face trying to contain laughter. "Right, and how'd you think I've been able to deal with your frequent Houdini act?" He said half-jokingly, while Gwen sweatdropped, hoping Harry wasn't going to put two and two together. "Only reason my dad still allows you to hang around is because you're part of one of New York's rising bands and your dad's career."

"Guess that's why we compliment each other." Gwen said as she got out with a sigh of relief. "If anything happens, I'll call, alright?"

"Deal. You still joining on our date tonight?"

"You kidding, right." Gwen sarcastically turned to bop him on the nose.

* * *

"You're clear to go." The prison guard grunted. Gwen nodded silently as she stepped into the visitation booth. A moment later, two guards escorted a young man who seemed to have just been sobered up. His brown hair was drooped down to his shoulders, and his beard had bruises around. Bags could be seen under his bloodshot eyes, and yellow teeth emerged from the smile he gave.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss. Goody two shoes." The man smirked. "Did daddy tell you to visit me?"

"Shut up, Gabe." Gwen gritted through her teeth. "If you really want to know, Dad did not want me to come, but I insisted. Made any new friends lately?"

"Just Cassie. Only one who wanted a piece of my love muscle." Gabriel Stacy flashed a smug grin, his yellow teeth further disgusting Gwen; sometimes she wondered how the heck she was related to this scumbag. "After all, which crook wouldn't wanna bang a cop's bastard, eh?"

"People who aren't twisted in the head." Gwen countered. "I see you still haven't learnt why you're here?"

"Oh, come on! I just wanted to go meet some girls! There's nothing illegal with that!"

"No, but I don't think stalking a girl through the changing rooms, the washrooms _and_ their bedroom, assaulting their partners as well as attempting to rape them count as legal. Remind me how many restraining orders have you broken already?"

"Oh, were those what the pieces of paper I tore up are?" Gabriel asked, a seemingly childish atmosphere to his voice. "I'm not gonna let something as small as that get in my way. Not when you're a little golddigging whore."

Gwen's eye twitched for a moment before she recomposed herself. It wasn't the first time he had used that insult ever since he found out about their relationship. "For the record, I turned down Harry at least twice before my dad sat down and told me to go for it."

"Sure...it's not like he's the heir to the largest company in the country." Gabriel sarcastically replied. "You sure he didn't bribe your old man? Oh, I can't wait-"

"I may have believed that a few months ago, but now I can shut down that idea of yours." Gwen snapped, rubbing her forehead. _This was going to be a hard time._

* * *

While Gwen was listening to the raves of her insane half-brother, Peter was musing on his way to F.E.A.S.T. and pondered on whether or not he should tell them, especially after the call he just got.

"Uncle Ben's been getting worse, I don't want to give him another health scare." He said to himself quietly as he made his way through the community center, just as someone came up to him.

"Peter! So glad to see you, hope it wasn't a hastle?"

"Yup, Mr. Lee." Peter replied, greeting the Chinese philanthropist. Despite his work as the founder of the center, Martin Lee still looked as cheerful as ever. "I got the cake, what else do you need me for?"

"Oh, good." Lee took the package and checked the interior. Just keep them busy for the moment, alright? I'll gather the rest of the people in the main room." He asked, pointing him towards a couple near the storage.

"No problem." Peter nodded and headed towards his targets. "Hey, here's my favorite uncle and aunt."

"Peter!" Aunt May put down her checklist on the handles of her husband's wheelchair. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Do you two need some help?"

"Think we got a few boxes at the bay." Uncle Ben noted, putting his hands on the wheels of his wheelchair.

"Uh, let me push you-"

"Pete." Uncle Ben raised a hand to stop his nephew. "I told you before, I don't need help getting around. Except with the chair, that I'll admit."

"You and Aunt May have been here since...well..." Peter decided against recalling the memory. "You told me yourself, it's necessary to take a break."

"Oh no, you're using my own words against me." Uncle Ben dramatically put a hand over his heart. "May, save me."

"Oh, stop being a drama king." Aunt May laughed, throwing a light punch to his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with your heart! Well, yet..."

"I know, I know. But I'm still alive, aren't I?" Uncle Ben chuckled, before relenting. "Alright, Pete, you can push me. Now come on, those boxes aren't going to move themselves."

Peter nodded as he took the handlebars and led the wheelchair. However, both of them noticed something odd.

"Hey, Pete, reminder that the bay of to the right?" Aunt May asked.

"Well, we're making a detour." Peter said, pushing them towards the main room, where a large crowd had gathered.

"Oh!" Uncle Ben laughed, while Aunt May held her hands together in surprise. "Well, look here!"

Martin strode ahead, the crowd parting like the Red Sea. "Benjamin, four years ago, you came here as someone alike us. Someone who didn't know what to do next. May, you told me that you heard of our work here and was inspired to help out as the best you could." He began, while Peter gave a sheepish grin as Uncle Ben slapped him on the back.

"Now, you two are the ones who represent the best of F.E.A.S.T., the ones who inspire _us_." He continued, gesturing his arms to the crowd. "Now, we have heard of your story, and on this special day, we would like to thank you both, for your years of service, as well as to say this."

He uncovered the lid, revealing a dashing three layer cake and thirty candles on it, as the crowd burst into applause.

"Happy thirty anniversary to the both of you!"

* * *

"So, how was it with Gabriel?" Harry asked as he opened the car door.

"What do you think?" Gwen sighed as she got in. "Been fighting crazier fans than Gabe, though it still makes my brain melt with wonder how me and him are related."

"Same thing with fraternal twins, I suppose." Harry shrugged as he drove off. "Now, you got your coat?"

"Come on, Harry. You know better." She grinned as she pulled out a pink and light grey hoodie. "Never let my dad knew we join these, or else we'll be screwed, and not in the good way."

"Your sense of humor is so _deliciously_ twisted, Ms. Stacy." Harry sarcastically replied, earning a giggle from Gwen. "Ah, heads up, we're here."

As Gwen quickly tried to change her upper wardrobe, Harry rolled down his window to greet the tattooed man who strode up to greet him. "Evening, Davis."

"Evening to yourself, Osborne." Davis replied, shaking his hand before looking over the vehicle. "Damn, never seen a car like this. Your daddy made it for you?"

"Nah, he'll flip if he even knows I'm here." Harry grinned as he patted the wheel. "No, I built it myself. I didn't spend my summer breaks over in Canada and Japan for nothing."

"Really, man? You got it test driven?"

"Well, it does move. Not sure about high speeds though." Harry admitted before pulling out a large wad of cash. "This will be its first official rodeo."

"Well, best of luck man." Davis said as he counted the bills. "Don't want you gone for a flat tire or somethin'."

"Don't jinx me, man." Harry grinned. "See you on the track."


End file.
